Young MerDer Love
by greys4days
Summary: Meredith and Derek are Juniors in high school and end up in a relationship. Will they make it work or will it all fall apart?
1. Chapter 1, MerDer McRelationship

**Hey guys! This is like my first story about MerDer! I really love writing about them so yea! Please review and I'll answer all of your questions! Okay... The story.**

Meredith Grey was getting ready for school when her phone screen lit up with the notification telling her that she got a text. It was from Chrisitina. Meredith wandered what it was about. Meredith threw on a red knit sweater

Christina: Omg Mer, did you hear about the latest drama in school.

Meredith: Not really. I've been studying hard lately and talking to Derek.

 **Meredith and Derek have been best friends for as long as she can remember. She thinks of Derek as a brother and is always at his house since her own mother is gone all the time.**

Christina: Whatever, you'll find out at school I bet. See you soon.

Meredith: Yea, see you soon...

Meredith went down stairs and grabbed her bag with all her text books in it. She swung open the front door and headed for Derek's house. When she got there she rang his doorbell and waited patiently for him to answer.

"Hey Meredith, Derek is upstairs getting ready." Derek's mother Carolyn greeted Meredith and invited her inside.

"Hey Mer, haven't seen you in a while. Did you hear about Derek and Addison?" Nancey was practically pulling on Meredith's arm.

"No, what happened?" Meredith felt a little relieved to here that they broke up. "He said she dumped him because she was in love with someone else." Nancey seemed a little disappointed. "Do you think you can talk to him about it and make him realize he needs her?" Nancey was begging Meredith to fix there relationship. "Uh, sure I guess I can try." Meredith walked upstairs and knocked on Derek's door before entering. "You can come in." Derek was getting dressed when Meredith walked in. "Oh, I...um. I'll just...go." Meredith's face turned a little pink as she tried to open the door without turning around and it didn't open. "Haha. You're fine." Derek gave her a smile that made her want to melt. "I, uh came here to come to school with you. First day of Junior year." Meredith tried not to look at him while he was pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"Pretty exciting right?" Derek looked at Meredith and sat on his bed. Meredith sat in the chair by his desk. "I guess, your sister Nancey wants me to convince you to get back together with Addison." For some reason, it hurt Meredith to say that. Derek just laughed "No way! She was a total bitch! I'm glad we broke up." It felt good to here those words. "We should get going." Meredith stood up with Derek and they looked at eachother for a while. "Yea." He smiled at her as she followed him out of his bedroom into the living room. "Goodbye Carolyn. I'll see you after school." Meredith gave Carolyn a quick hug and followed Derek out the door.

When they got to school it was pretty much the same thing as the past couple years had been. Derek was popular and surrounded by friends while Meredith had only a couple friends. Same groups, same friends, same relationships. Meredith, Izzie, Christina, Alex, and George were all in there group when they saw Addison approach Derek. By then, most of the hallways attention was on them.

"Derek, I want you back." Addison was batting her eyelashes at him and was wearing a short red dress with brown boot heels.

"Addison I told you, we're not getting back together! You were a complete bitch." Derek crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What did I ever do to you!?" Addison was furious.

"Lets see, you were clingey, you talked about my best friends, you were a bitch!" Derek turned away from her. He was to upset to agrue with her.

"Derek, don't be like that." Addison tried to touch his arm but he pulled away from her and walked away towards Meredith's group.

"Uh oh..." Christina and the entire group started talking to eachother trying to make it seem like they weren't paying attention. "Uh, hi?" Meredith looked at Derek. "Hey, what's up?" Derek smiled at Meredith and Meredith's stomach turned. "Nothing really. Are you okay?" Meredith was concerned that Addison might come over by them but instead she just turned around and left. "Yea. I'm good, Addison won't bother me." The bell rang and everyone went to class.

Meredith was in her last class, history, and she was bored to death. Mr. Fisher could talk forever and ever. Meredith was playing with her pencil, then she noticed Derek staring at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She grabbed her phone and texted him.

Meredith: Why are you looking at me?

Derek: Cause I'm bored as shit! Mr. Fisher needs to tone it down a bit.

Meredith: Yea, I think he was alive in the 1600's and lived in the New England Colonies!

Derek: Ha! Probably did!

Meredith laughed a little out loud but the teacher didn't hear her. She started taking notes when the bell rang for them to go home. She grabbed her stuff and saw Derek was already standing at her desk. "Hi there." He said with a smile. "Lets go before Mr. Fisher tells us to sit down for an extra lesson." They hurried out of the classroom and out the front doors of the school.

"Are we heading back to my place or is your mom expecting you home?" Derek got into his car and put the car in reverse. "Yea, my mom doesn't care about me so she won't be expecting me home anytime soon." Meredith looked out her window the whole way to Derek's house thinking about Addison and Derek in the hallway that moring.

Derek pulled into his driveway and put the car in park. He got out and opened the door for Meredith. "Thank you." Meredith started blushing a little. When they got into his house no one was home. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. My mom took my sisters to this play at the Swan Theater. There spening the next couple days there. She thinks you're sleeping over with you mom being gone this month and all that." Meredith shrugged. "Yeah, that's fine." Derek smiled at her. "Good, lets go upstairs." Meredith followed him upstairs into his bedroom and she inhaled his scent. She liked it, a lot. "I'm just going to change my shirt and we can find something to do." Derek took off his shirt and Meredith had to catch herself from gasping. She felt really warm and heart was beating fast against her chest. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." Meredith fumbled with the door handle and ran out into the bathroom. She breathed out really hard and splashed some cold water on her face. "I can't be in love with him! He's like my brother! I've seen him without a shirt before when we were like 6 and went swimming! I've known him for like, ever! I can't be in love with him, can I?" She whispered to herself. Derek knocked on the door. "Mer, are you okay?"


	2. Chapter 2, McRoses

"Yea, I'm okay." Meredith opened the door and looked at Derek. He laughed and grabbed her hand to pull her into his room. "Can we talk Mer." Derek looked deep into her eyes. Meredith gulpped "Uh, yea what's wrong?" Derek sat next to her cealing in all the space between them. He kissed her passionately. Meredith kissed him back until he pulled away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't really thinking." Meredith rolled on top of him and kissed his neck. Derek let out a small moan in his throat as he licked Meredith's lips for her to open them. Their tongues crashed together as Derek took off her shirt.

"Der, I've never done this before. I don't know what to do." Meredith blushed a little. "It's okay Mer, I'll help you." Derek took off his shirt and they started making out again. She took of his jeans and he took off hers, never breaking their kiss. Meredith didn't know what to do next until Derek guided her. He unhooked her bra and took one of her breasts in his hands. He started flicking her nipple with his tongue and did the same with the other. She felt hot and wanted him inside her so bad. She could tell she was wet and felt her desire for him grow inside her.

He rubbed her clit and could feel how wet she is. He started licking her clit up and down as he felt her body spasm. "Der...I'm...gonna..." Meredith screamed out as she climaxed. "Mer, I need you now." She laid on his bed and spread her legs open as wide as she could. Derek's erection was pressing against Meredith's stomach as he kissed her sholder. He put the tip inside of her as she gasped and ran her fingers through his hair. He went in deeper and she was moaning loudley. His thrusts became faster and harder and they are both moaning loud. "Mer, I love you." He feels her muscles getting tighter and contracting as they reach their climax together.

Derek rolled over and kissed Meredith's hand. She took her hand and placed it on his dick. "I don't know what to do now Der." "It's okay let me help you." Derek grabbed Meredith's hand and rubbed her hand up and down until she got it. "Am I hurting you?!" Meredith looked at Derek with concern. "No baby, just the opposite." Meredith started licking the tip, expiermenting new things. She wanted to explore every inch of his body as did he with her. She started eventually understanding what to do and sucked him has deep as she could fit him in her mouth. "Mer, I'm gonna cum sweetie." It was to late. He came in her mouth and she laughed in her throat as cum came pouring out of the corner of her mouth. "One day I just want to make love to you all day." Meredith said snuggling on Derek's chest. "So, what does this mean. I'm not that one guy who fucks someone then leaves them for a one time thing." Derek smelled her hair, smells like lavender. "Does this mean we're dating?" Meredith said making circles on his chest. "I guess it does." Derek laughed and kissed her forehead. Meredith felt that hot desire inside of her and opened her legs. Derek kissed her cheek, then her chest, to her neck. He sucked on her neck hard enough to give her a hickey.

"Derek! What if your mother sees this!" Meredith gave him a little shove. "You know you'll have to make that up to me somehow." She said with a devilish smile. He laid by her side and stroked her wet pussy. He slid two fingers into her hot, wet pussy. "AH, Derek!" Meredith screamed and grabbed the sheet as she reached her climax again. "Meredith I love you so much. I can't wait until the day you make love to me all day." Derek laughed and hugged her by her waist. He showered her with kisses all over her face and neck.

Meredith didn't want to leave Derek's arms and chest, she felt safe. She didn't want to think about her mother or anything else. She just wanted to lie there with the fingers laced together. They eventually fell asleep in each others arms forgetting Derek's mom would be coming home soon. They weren't really sure when she would be coming home, but Derek didn't care. As long as he was with Meredith. The next morning Meredith woke up at 8:30 to the smell of breakfast. She got up and put on a tank top and sweat pants. She walked downstairs and saw Derek's mom making breakfast. "Goodmorning Meredith! I hope you slept well and are hungry." Carolyn smiled at Meredith and continued cooking. "Thanks Mrs. Shepherd. I did sleep very good last night." Meredith sat down at the island in the kitchen and watched Mrs. Shepherd cook. "Meredith you know you're like family dear. You're welcome to come over any time you'd like." Carolyn put a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of Meredith. She stood on the otherside of the island and talked to Meredith while she ate.

It wasn't long before almost everyone else in the house was awake. After everyone was done eating, they were all hanging out in the living room. "Prom is coming up. Who are you going with Mer?" Nancy was on the floor doing some art project when she asked Meredith about prom. "Um, I don't really know yet." Meredith looked at Mrs. Shepherd who was reading a book, then Derek. "Well, Derek is going to be smart and take Addison. He can't live without her." Nancy shot Derek a look then turned to Meredith and laughed. "No I'm not Nance. I actually have a new girlfriend now." This comment made Mrs. Shepherd look up from her book and Nancy stop organizing her art supplise. "You do?" Mrs. Shepherd and Nancy asked in unison. "Yes, I do. I am pleased to tell you, you already know and like her." Derek looked at Meredith and smiled. "Do you know who it is Mer?" Nancy was sitting next to them now, caught up in their drama. "I think so." Meredith was blushing a little by then. "Are you going to let us meet her?" Mrs. Shepherd had her hand under her chin. "Yep, as soon as I tell her about prom." Derek got up and went into the kitchen. "Who is it?" Nancy was sitting on top of Meredith. "I think it's a secret. I don't really know who it is for sure though anyways." Nancy and Mrs. Shepherd went back to their activities and didn't notice the smile creeping up on Meredith's face.

 **Next day at school**

Meredith was walking to the cafeteria with her usual group of friends. "So, prom dates anyone?" Izzie was so excited to help plan prom, as usual. "I'm going with Alex. He asked me at the beach yesterday." Cristina was explaining the poster to them but Meredith didn't listen, all she was looking at was Derek. "I'm going with George. He asked me at home with roses and everything. It was so cute!" Izzie was showing them all pictures when Meredith returned back to reality. "Mer, any dates you wanna tell us about?" Izzie had Meredith's hand and sqeezed it. "Nope. Probably gonna go alone." Meredith smiled at all of them. "Mer, you know there is usually a bunch of people who ask you around the week of prom." Cristina gave Meredith's arm a shove and Meredith returned it. "I don't know." All of a sudden Derek walked over to their table and sat down. "Hello everybody. Meredith." He smiled at Meredith then the others. "What's up?" Izzie was holding George's hand and acting all happy like she usually is. "Nothing I just came by to ask a question." Derek grabbed Meredith's hand and gave her a dozen of roses as Mark held up a sign asking Meredith to go to prom with Derek. Of course everybodys attention was on her and she hated that, but when she was with Derek she somehow knew everything would be alright. "Yes." Meredith hugged Derek and they had their first public kiss. Cristina was happy for her and Izzie was flipping out with excitement.

It was ninth hour and Meredith wasn't listening to her teacher at all. She kept thinking about prom and the dress she was going to wear. She wanted a light blue dress that wasn't short. She wanted a longer dress and she wanted it to fit perfectly. The bell rang and Meredith went to her locker. She saw Derek in the hallway and walked over to him. "Hi." He gave her a small kiss. "Hi. How's it going?" She thought about her entire day but just thought about when he asked her to prom. "Pretty good. When are we telling your mom?" Derek smiled at her and played with her hair. "Tell her what?" Meredith swatted his hand away "That we're going to prom and we're dating." Derek laughed "Right! Tonight, dinner at my house." Meredith smiled "I'll be there. Besides, my mom won't be home. I'll text her and tell her about you and prom." The bell rang. "Well I got to go to class. See you in history?" Meredith laughed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Derek smiled at her. "Good! Then it's a texting date." They both parted and went their seperate ways. Meredith didn't listen to her teacher in her next class, how could she? She was to busy thinking about her and Derek.


	3. Chapter 3, McProm

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, schools been making me go crazy so! I absolutely love, love, love reading your reviews thank you so much! Here are some reviews:**

 **April: Omg yes girl slay**

 **Thank you! I love MerDer so much it's so fun to write!**

 **Gina: McWonderful;);) Keep writing!**

 **Thank you I for sure will!**

 **Patsy: OMG! This story is fantastic! I cannot wait for more. So happy they are going to prom together;) MerDer stories are my favorite and this one is well written and entertaining- keep it up!**

 **Thank you, again, I am planning on trying to update at least every week or so, so follow the story!**

 **Thank you all who reviewed and any questions you have I will be glad to answer. I am only going to pick some comments sometimes to put in but just know I read all of your reviews and there are all McWonderful! Thanks Gina for my new word ;)**

 **To the story...**

Meredith woke up to a cranky Ellis yelling at her from the bedroom door way. "Meredith, I'm going to the hospital earlier than usual today. Some intern thinks they found a rare tumor is some girls kidney so I need to go check it out." Ellis was waiting impatiently for Meredith to respond. Meredith grunted "Okay mom. I'm going out tonight with Derek. We're dating now." Ellis looked at her with a blank face. "The boy that you've been friends with for a while now? The one who treats you like a sister?" Meredith sat up nervously thinking her mother would disaprove, like always. "Is that a problem, because last I checked this was my life not yours." Ellis sighed and looked at the floor. "Goodbye Meredith. Have a nice day or whatever..." Ellis left the doorway and Meredith heard the front door shut. A few minutes later she heard her mother's car pull out of the driveway and into the main road.

Meredith tried going back to sleep but there was no luck. She just exhaled and got out of bed.  
"Ugh. Why is it always freezing in here?" Meredith hugged herself as she walked to the thermostat and turned the heat up a little. She sat on the couch and watched T.V. while she ate some breakfast. _Nothing like Carolyn would make. Why isn't my mother, I don't know a mother?_ Meredith pondered this until the doorbell rang. Meredith closed her eyes and put her "breakfast" on the coffee table infront of her. She got up and opened the front door to see her boyfriend with some of his mothers pancakes on her balcony. Meredith laughed "You look, busy." Meredith moved back so Derek could come in. "Well, I figured your mother wouldn't be home so I brought you some real breakfast." Derek looked at the coffee table and saw what was supposed to be her breakfast. "Mer honey, this isn't a real breakfast." Meredith punched his arm playfully "Yes it is!" Derek rubbed his arm "Grilled cheese is not breakfast hun. What would you do without me?" He wrapped his arms around her waist while she leaned her head back on his shoulder. "I don't know. Oh my god! Izzie texted me and Cristina and she wouldn't stop talking about this prom decoration comittee she's on!" Meredith turned in Derek's arms to face him. "Well, prom is tonight. I hope you didn't forget." Derek kissed Meredith's neck. Meredith let a small moan escape her. "No way!" She kissed his lips as he licked her bottom lip she opened her mouth and their tongues danced together.

He started rubbing his hands underneath her shirt on her back. She laced her fingers in his hair as they fell back onto the couch. Derek took off her t-shirt and kissed her collar bone then her neck. He untied her sweatpants at the top and pulled them off then threw them to the floor. Meredith started laughing but didn't dare to break their kiss. She could feel him smile against her lips. Meredith lifted Derek's arms and took his shirt off and she layed on his bare chest. He started running his hands on her back again until her reached her bra clasp. He unclasped her bra and threw it on the sweatpants she had on earlier. "Derek, do we have time for this?" Derek kissed her neck, down to her belly. "We always have time for this." Meredith unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans and boxers. He hooked his finger around her panties and pulled them down and dropped them on the floor. He grabbed one of Meredith's breast in his hand and rolled his thumb over her nipple. It instantly reacted to his touch and perked up. He rolled it around before paying attention to the other.

He brushed his thumb up against her swollen clit and felt how wet she was. He loved it, he loved her. Every inch of her. Everything about her he loved. He stuck one finger inside her as she arched her back and moved her hips to him. "Derek." Meredith looked at him through her lashes and he went back up and kissed her neck. She started moaning as he stuck the tip inside of her. It felt good to know he was in her. She loved the way he did that. He started thrusting in and out faster as Meredith threw her head back and closed her eyes. Her finger nails started to dig into his back but he didn't mind. She started moaning and he was panting louder and faster until they reached their climax together. Derek kissed her neck then her lips. He got up and started to dress. "Where are you going?" Meredith propped her head up with her elbow.

"My mom expected me to come and get you so we can get ready for prom." He helped her up and kissed her soft, swollen lips. "That was just a treat so you wouldn't be complaining later." He laughed as she through a pillow at him. "Derek Shepherd! You know that would have been you complaining not me!" She started to get dressed as he watched every movement she made. _She really is something. I love the way her hair smells. Lavender, so feminen and earthy. I like it. God she's beautiful. I just want to kiss her all the time._ Meredith got dressed and threw her hair in a messy bun. She went upstairs as Derek followed and she grabbed all her prom stuff. Her dress was in a garmet bag so Derek couldn't see it. All he knew was, it was a light blue dress, and it was going to look stunning on her.

As they entered Derek's house, all his sisters were ontop of Meredith. "Girls, girls! Back off Meredith! She needs some space! Where is your respect" Carolyn came into the main enterance and grabbed Meredith's hand. "Are you ready?" Carolyn gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Yes, I am excited." Meredith smiled at her as the girls dragged Meredith upstairs by her hand and arm.

A couple hours later Derek was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Meredith. He didn't care how long it took, he would wait forever for her. He knew either way Meredith was going to look beautiful. Ready or not ready, either way he loved her. Derek's siters ran down the stairs and pulled on him. "Derek oh my god! She looks beautiful!" They were all screaming until Meredith was walking down the stairs. "Here she comes!" Kathleen was gasping as Meredith's dress was flowing down the stairs. There was so much noise and comotion in the room but Meredith and Derek were looking only at eachother. "You look amazing Mer. You're gorgeous! I, I don't know what to say. Damn!" He pulled her in by her waist and gave her a kiss. Meredith gave Derek his boutonniere while he gave Meredith her coursage. Meredith was wearing a light blue dress that was very flowey. She got it hemmed to fit her perfectly and it fit her waist amazingly. You could see all her curves and Derek loved it. After pictures, Meredith and Derek got in a limo with Cristina and Alex, Izzie and George, Callie and Arizona, and Mark and Lexie. Meredith and Derek were holding hands while they walked into their high school gym.

As everyone got into the dance principal Mr. Webber got up on the stage with vice principal Mrs. Avery. "Welcome, to the junior and senior prom! Have fun and make sure to get your pictures taken in the cafeteria." The music started playing and everyone went onto the dane floor. The theme this year was Greece: Ancient Gods and Goddesses. The first couple songs that came on were fast songs so Meredith and Derek socialized with some of their friends. "Hi Jackson! I see you brought April. She's kind of shy, I thought she would say no." Derek teased Jackson. "Haha, it turns out she really likes me. We started going out after I asked her." Meredith took Derek's hand "How sweet." She didn't look at Jackson though, she looked at Derek. _God, he's so hot. I love him so much._ A slow song came on and Meredith and Derek went onto the dance floor.

Meredith put her hands on Derek's neck and he put his hands on her waist. "You look beautiful Mer, you really do." Meredith blushed a little as Derek's moved a piece of her hair out of her eyes. Her hairstyle was a curled updo with a couple pieces hanging down. "Thank you, but you really look nice with that blue tie." She laughed at the image of his mother picking out his suit. "Hey, I really appreciate your mom taking me to get my dress. My mom doesn't even know prom is tonight, not that she cares." Derek kissed her lips soft, but sweet. "She does, she's just busy... Lets not think about her." Derek spun Meredith around and watched her dress spin. "Lets think about us." He loved how she had a sparkle in her big green eyes. He could look at her all day and never get tired of it. "Like my shoes. They match the dress, exactly." Meredith laughed as she looked at her light blue high heels. The song was over and they danced to the next couple songs.

After the song ended Meredith and Derek sat down in a couple chairs and he massaged her feet. "Mmm, thanks." She laughed and looked at his sea blue eyes. "Of course. Anything for you my darling." He massaged her other foot and she pulled them down. "We should vote Alex and Cristina for prom king and queen. She would flip if she won she would be so pissed. Or Izzie, she would appreciate it." Meredith took Derek's hand as they walked over to vote. Meredith voted for Izzie and George, as did Derek. They sat down and pecked at some food. Mr. Webber and Mrs. Avery got up on the stage and walked up to the microphone. "The winner of prom king and queen are..."


	4. Chapter 4, McQueen and McKing

**Sorry for the cliff hanger guys! Thought the story needed something interesting to happen. Don't hate me guys I love you all! Don't forget to review, questions or comments both are appreciated!**

"The winners of prom king and queen are... Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd!" Mr. Webber and Mrs. Avery clapped for them while their whole school cheered. Lets face it, they are the perfect couple. Everyone who is anyone wants to be them. Either they are jealous of Meredith or Derek. Meredith looked at Derek with her mouth open. Derek was giving her his McDreamy smile. God she loved that smile, but when she didn't feel a thousand eyes watching her. Derek squeezed her hand "It's going to be okay baby, I'm right here." Derek helped her up as they walked up to the stage holding hands. Mrs. Avery crowned Meredith and Mr. Webber crowned Derek. Meredith gave Derek's hand a squeeze and shot him a nervous smile. He kissed her cheek and of course, Izzie was recording and taking pictures of it all.

Izzie was squeeling. She was so happy for Meredith and Derek. She grabbed George's arm and kissed him. "Isn't this so romantic!? Oh my god, I love them so much!" Cristina snorted "Come on Barbie, you get excited over nothing. Yeah they are hella cute, but you are so excitable." Izzie put her hands on her hips defensivley "Okay, well at least I'm not depressed like some people." "Whatever, Barbie." Cristina retorted. Alex grabbed Cristina's arm and looked her in the eyes. It was a weird feeling, for the first time Cristina felt happy inside. _Am I in love? No, it can't be. Can it? I'm so confused..._ "Hey, you okay Cris?" Alex rubbed her arm. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm really happy for Meredith." Alex kissed Cristina's lips. She didn't want to admit it, but Alex was her first kiss. She opened her mouth giving Alex's tongue acess to her mouth.

Alex looked at Cristina and laughed "You'll have your turn as queen soon enough." Cristina smiled "I hope not. I don't do the attention from everyone." Alex laughed "I can tell you're not a people person." Cristina looked at the floor then at Alex through her lashes "I have Meredith, she's my person." Alex kissed her "I'm your person too now. Don't forget that." Cristina grabbed his hand "I will never forget that. I... I love you." Alex looked at her with pleasant shock "I love you too." Izzie looked at George and expected him to kiss her or say he loves her. Izzie kissed George and looked at him with a smile on her face. "Hi there sweetie." He cupped Izzie's face and she turned her face into his hand and smiled "Hi, you know I love you." George pet her hair "You know I love you too." He kissed her forehead and thought he could really end up with Izzie. "I think you're cute when you're happy and smiley." Izzie laughed "Thank you. At least somebody appreciates it." All the friends turned their attention back to the stage.

"As prom queen and king, would you like to give us a speech?" Mr. Webber stepped away from the microphone. Derek walked up to the microphone never letting go of Meredith's hand. "We'd just like to say thank you guys for electing us. We really appreciate being elected and chosen as prom king and queen." Meredith blushed a little. "This was so... uh... unexpected. Um, thanks for voting us." Meredith looked at Derek and he grabbed her chin and kissed her. "We picked a song for prom king and queen to dance to." Only One by Sam Smith started playing and Meredith and Derek started slow dancing like they did before. "Meredith you know how much I love you, right?" Derek smiled at her and Meredith smiled back "Of course." Derek looked at Meredith and smiled at her with his eyes. "Do you think teen mariage is weird?" Derek moved his hand down further off her waist on her butt. "No, I think it's romantic." She laughed at the feeling of Derek's hand grabbing her butt while no one was looking. Derek kissed her for a while and then stopped in the middle of the song. "What are you doing?" Derek stopped dancing and got down on one knee.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd... What are you doing!?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet covered box. He opened the box to desplay a beautiful diamond ring, an engagment ring. "Meredith Grey, I love you. I have always loved you. You are on my mind constantly all day everyday twenty four hours a day. You are the only girl I can picture myself with. God you're so beautiful and I can't stop thinking about you. I can't imagine life without you and I know we're young but I like to consider it young love. It's very stong and strange but powerful and I think we can extrodinary together than ordinary apart. What do you say Meredith? Will you marry me?" Meredith's stomach flipped with excitement and love. She was really young for this and what about their parents. Would they dissaprove? Will this change her life forever? "Um...My answer is..."


	5. Chapter 5, McPregnant?

**I know that Meredith and Derek are really young for this and it seems kind of odd but it's a fanfiction and I think it's really cute. I really love this part guys so yeah, don't hate in the reviews please. If you don't like it then don't read it... So kay have a McWonderful time reading.**

 **TO THE STORY...**

"Uh...My answer is..." Meredith couldn't finish she started to cry and he grabbed her hands. "No matter what, I will always love you." Meredith wiped away her tears with one of her hands then grabbed Derek's hand again. "Derek, I... don't know what to say." Meredith eyes started getting teary again. This time Derek wiped away her tears. "I'll love you no matter what you say." She breathed in and out "Sorry I usually don't get to emotional." She looked at the floor and smiled a little. "Derek I love you, I really, really do. Yes." Derek looked up at her "Yes?" She smiled at him "Yes, I will marry you." He smiled back "For real?" She laughed "Yes for real." He slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up.

He pulled her in by her waist and kissed her. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. He dipped her and stuck his tongue in her mouth. Everyone was cheering and Izzie was recording it while crying. Cristina felt happy for her best friend and smiled at her. Meredith had her fingers laced into his hair like always. He lifted her up and she hugged him. All the girls were crowding around Meredith, looking at her ring. "Derek? We need to talk, where are you?!" He pushed through the crowd of girls and kissed her. "What's up?" Meredith was nervous "I um... I think I'm pregnant. Please don't leave me." Tears streamed down her face. He was shocked. Derek cupped her face then smiled at her "I won't leave you. I love you."

Meredith and Derek left prom a couple hours later. On the way home, all of her friends were freaking out. Meredith was nervous as she laid on Derek's chest, all her problems seemed to go away. He pet her hair and inhaled her scent. He loved the way she smelled and though about their wedding as they pulled up to Derek's driveway first. Derek opened the door for her then grabbed her hand to help her out. They walked intot the house and Carolyn was sitting in her chair, reading a book, waiting for them. She looked up and smiled at them. "Hi mom, Meredith said yes." Derek grabbed Mer's hand and showed his mom the ring. "Oh good! How was prom?" She noticed their crowns in their hands. "It was pretty good. Hey mom? Do we have any pregnancey tests?" Carolyn looked up in shock "Um, I think so...why?" Meredith was embarassed and felt tears sting her eyes. _Damn hormones!_ Carolyn hugged Meredith as she noticed the tears in her eyes. "Oh honey, it's going to be alright." Meredith squeezed Carolyn then pulled away to look her in the eyes. "Hey, we're going to get through this together." Meredith squeezed her and Derek's hand. "What about my mother? She's going to kill me!" Carolyn wrapped her arm around her shoulder "You can move in with us. You two are already are engaged." Meredith hugged Derek and cried. She completely broke down and he scooped her up. "Hey, it's going to be okay babe. We're going to get through this together. Tomorrow morning I'll go to your house with you and talk to you're mother."

He kissed her forehead and carried her upstairs. He put her in his bed and lied down behind her. He placed his hands around her waist and they fell asleep together. Meredith woke up to the sunlight beams blasting in her face. She covered her eyes with one of her arms and Derek woke up at her movements. He kissed her cheek "Good morning babe. There's a nice pregnancey test waiting for you in the bathroom when you're ready." She turned so she would be facing him. She gave him a good morning kiss "Okay, Hey Derek?" He grabbed her hand "Yeah?" She squeezed his hand "Will you be in there with me? You know, when I take the test?" He kissed her hand "Of course I will baby." She threw the covers off of them and stood up to stretch. Derek hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Breath, everything will be fine." He grabbed her hand as they walked into the bathroom. He closed the door as Meredith took the test. They were waiting for the test to come back. The box said it would take about ten to fifteen minutes. He hugged her as they waited and she was nervous. She's usually not this nervous. Derek told her to eat so they both went downstairs. "Good morning kidos. Here's some breakfast." Carolyn put some breakfast plates infront of them. Meredith and Derek finished eating then they went back upstairs.

They walked into the bathroom just as the results came in. They looked at the sheet then the test. "Oh, my, god Mer." Meredith looked up. "What, what does it say!?" Derek looked at the test and frowned "It's negative." Meredith looked sick. "Oh, that's.. that's a good thing." Her voice seemed shakey. "We are young Derek. I guess it's, for the best." She looked at the floor and sniffed. "Mer, are you okay honey?" Meredith looked at Derek and nodded "Yeah it's just you expect something then poof it's gone." She looked at the celing and laughed. "God this is so stupid! We're too young anways." The whole time she talked she had tears in her eyes.

Derek looked at her "Mer, I know sweetie." She let some tears drop down her face. "It's stupid, really." She looked at Derek and broke down she slid onto the floor and cried. "Oh Mer, I love you." He sat her in his lap and brushed her head. He grabbed the test and the sheet again to look at it a second time. "Mer..." She sniffed and looked at him with her red eyes and talked with a weak voice "Yes Der?" He looked at the test and his face was an expression of shock "Look at this honey." He handed the test to Meredith. "W-what!?"


	6. Chapter 6, McMother

**All I want to say is omg! Last nights episode got me like, bruh. All of you guys are wonderful! Keeping reading AND reviewing! Love you, stay McWonderful!**

Meredith looked down at the test in her hands. "It's positive?!" Derek looked down at her and kissed her forehead "It is." She turned into his chest and cried some more. "Mer, we need to get going soon. You know, to talk to your mother." He stood up and grabbed her hand to pull her up. Meredith made her body get up even though it wanted to stay on the floor, on Derek's chest.

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "So, did the test come back?" Carolyn was cleaning up the breakfast. "Uh, yeah mom. It came back positive." Meredith looked at the floor and blushed. Derek grabbed her hand "We're going to tell her mother. Right now."

Carolyn looked up "Positive? Right now!?" Derek nodded his head at her and left the room taking Meredith's hand. "We're going to Mer's now mom, bye." He closed the door behind Meredith and they started walking to Meredith's house. Meredith was afraid to touch her stomach, unsure of what to do with it. Derek and Meredith held hands the whole way there.

When they reached Meredith's house she stopped in front of the driveway "Derek I can't." She looked at the cement and cried. "Yes you can. I'll be there, I'll do the talking." They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Ellis answered the door in her dark blue scrubs. "Hello kids, come in." She stepped away from the door to let them inside.

"So, Derek. I hear you and Meredith are dating now." She sat down on the couch in front of the couch they were sitting on. "Actually Ms. Grey, we're engaged." He grabbed Meredith's hand and showed her the ring. "Engaged. Like for real?" She frowned. "Yes, for real." Meredith shook a little just listening to the beginning of a long battle.

"Oh well, congratulations I guess." She looked at the floor and cleared her throat. "Well, we came by to tell you a few things." Ellis raised her eyebrow "Oh really? Go on." Derek kissed Meredith's cheek "We're engaged and she's moving in with me." Derek was angry at Ellis and didn't care much for her, but she was still Meredith's mom. "Meredith is this what you want?" Ellis didn't even look at Derek. "Yes mom. Since when do you care If something is what I want?" Meredith rolled her eyes at her mother. "Meredith don't be like that. I can kick you out still!" Meredith looked at her, then looked away "No you can't I moved out."

"Well Ellis, I still have something VERY important to tell you." He looked at Ellis and tried not to yell at her. "Meredith is pregnant." After he said it he held is breath a little. Ellis's mouth was open in shock "You're what!? You're such a slut! You were always a disapointment, I don't know why I thought you would be something other than that!" Meredith looked at the floor and cried again. Derek held her in his arms and moved her hair out of her face.

"It's okay Mer." Ellis was freaking out. Meredith went upstairs and packed her stuff to take to Derek's. "You're such a little whore! Get out! Get out of my house!" Meredith ran out of the house and cried. Derek was so mad at her "Meredith isn't a disapointment. She is so smart and beautiful! You just don't know because you don't know her!" He ran after Meredith and tried to keep up.

He caught up to her and rubbed her back and she bent down on the grass and threw up. "Are you okay baby?" Meredith sat on the curb and looked at her stomach "Yeah I just felt like I had to run. Run away from her, and everything else." Derek kissed her "Well, if we want you to fit in a wedding dress, we better have the wedidng soon.

"Yeah, I think next month should be good." Meredith looked up and Derek as they stood up together. He kissed her lips softly "Perfect." They started walking to Derek's house again and talked about the wedding. Who was planning it, what kind of cake they wanted, all that fun stuff. As they walked up to Derek's house, she knew that now, it was her home too.

Meredith got home and called Izzie and Cristina. She told them about the wedding, and the wedding only. Izzie agreed to plan it for them and Cristina was the made of honor. Izzie was upset that Meredith chose Cristina over her but Meredith agreed to let her be a bridesmaid as well. It didn't take long for Izzie to go to Derek's and invite herself in. "Hey Mer! I brought a huge wedding planning book. It has everything in here from dresses, to flowers, to table clothes, to center pieces! Anything you can imagine at a wedding, is in here!" He held up the book and it must have been the size of two dictionaries. "Iz, that's huge." Meredith looked at the planner and grabbed it out of Izzie's hands. She put it on the table where they all sat. "Izzie, we want this to be a small wedding, small." Derek didn't want to hurt Izzie's feelings but he also wanted the wedding Meredith's way.

"Okay...I guess I can work with that." Izzie flipped throught the pages of the book and the more Meredith saw, the more worried she became. She pulled back out of her chair and ran upstairs. Derek ran after her and sat next to her on his bed. "What's wrong?" Derek rubbed her back "I'm a little scared. I love you I really do but this is kind of scaring me." She wiped away her tears before they fell off of her face. "It's okay to be scared Mer, I'm right here." Meredith rested her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand. "It's going to be all right." Derek walked downstairs with her and sat back down. Meredith sat back down in her chair and focused on her breathing. "Mer, It's okay to be nervous." Izzie took Meredith's hand from across the table. Izzie continued showing her the wedding stuff and after about three hours they had everything planned.

They picked a five star hotel "Four Seasons Hotel" to have their reception at. Meredith picked a wedding dress that was a cupcake dress style. It went down to her feet and she picked a matching veil to go with it. Izzie did most of the matching and picking what would go best, but after a week Meredith got her dress. She loved it so much! There was only a month left before their wedding and Meredith wasn't showing in her pregnancey so she was pretty happy.

Everyone at school was asking Meredith about her wedding and who was coming. She didn't tell anyone about her baby so no one knew except Derek. She knew she could trust him with her secret because he loved her. She was closing her locker when Derek came up to her "Hey." He smiled and gave her a kiss. "Hi, how was your math final?" Meredith knew Derek was bad at math "I think I failed it. You?" Meredith laughed a little "I think I did good. Hey, about the wedding who did you invite?" Derek brushed hair out of her face "Mark, Alex, Preston, some teachers said they wanted to go but I didn't know if that was good with you so I didn't respond. "Meredith exhaled and smiled "Okay, I don't care anymore as long as you're their with me."

He kissed her passionately until she pulled away "I got to get to class. I have Mrs. Taylors, ugh. She was probably living with our history teacher in their colony. She's so strict! She won't even let us leave to use the bathroom!" Derek kissed her hand "It's going to be okay. See you in history AND I switched to your study hall so see you then." They parted and went their different ways. Meredith reached her english class and sat down in the front seat. "Welcome class, to Senior English." Meredith felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She winced at the feeling and tried to ignore it. She was taking notes when she felt sick. She raised her hand as Mrs. Taylors called on her. "Yes Ms. Grey?" She looked at Meredith from the top of her glasses.


	7. Chapter 7, McCheckup

**Hey guys, I love reading your reviews so please, please, please review!**

"Ms. Grey?" Mrs. Taylor looked at her through the top of her glasses. "Um, I really need to use the bathroom. Like, really bad." Mrs. Taylor shook her head "Meredith you know I don't like letting students out of class. Please just wait until the bell." Meredith grabbed her stomach "I can't this is really bad. I feel like I might be sick." Mrs. Taylor closed her book "Meredith, I said no. I'm sorry you're sick but if you're that sick then go to the nurse's station." Meredith was upset now she wanted to yell at her but she didn't "Look Mrs. Taylor, I respect you but there is something that is making me sick and I'd rather not share with the whole class." Mrs. Taylors walked over to the door and opened it.

"In the hallway miss Grey." Meredith got up and followed her into the empty hallway. "What's going on child?" Meredith took a deep breath in "I'm pregnant and I really feel sick." Mrs. Taylors had an expression of shock on her face "Oh Meredith, I'm sorry." Meredith looked at her and was confused "Why?" Her teacher placed a hand on her shoulder "You just ruined your future dear. Babies are hard and expensive to take care of. What about college? You can't bring a baby to college." Meredith placed a hand over her stomach "Oh..." She knew that. She just felt awkward talking to Mrs. Taylors about this out of all people. "Go to the bathroom dear, but hurry back." Mrs. Taylors returned to her classroom as Meredith ran to the bathroom.

She opened one of the stall doors and threw up. "Hey, are you okay in there?" Meredith sat on the floor "Yea, thanks." She flushed and opened the door to see who was talking to her. "Sorry to scare you or something. I just saw you run in here and wanted to know if you were okay." Meredith looked at the girl and raised her eyebrow "I'm sorry do I know you?" The girl handed Meredith a mint "I'm Miranda. I sit behind you in history." Meredith looked at Miranda. She was, heavier and wore a purple t-shirt and some black jeans. "Oh right! Miranda, we were also science partners, right?" Miranda smiled at her "Yep. When I wasn't feeling good you asked if I was okay when I went to the bathroom, remember?" Meredith thought about it "Oh yea! That was like freshman year." Miranda nodded at her "Yea, I have a photographic memory. I remember pretty much everything."

Meredith looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair into a messy bun. "That's cool." Miranda winced "It can also be a pain." Meredith laughed "I have to get back to class Miranda but here's my number if you want to text or, something..." Miranda took her number and put it in her phone "Thanks Mer, see you in class." Meredith exited the bathroom and walked back into class. Meredith quietly took her seat and continued her notes. The bell rang for lunch and everyone left.

Meredith went to her locker and put some books in and grabbed her lunch. "Hey." Meredith turned around to see Derek standing behind her. He pushed her against the lockers and made out with her in the middle of the hallway. "I'm going to lunch. Interested in joining me?" Derek grabbed her hand "Of course." They walked into the cafeteria and sat down. They sat at Meredith's table and this time Mark was with them.

"I'm guessing you survived English?" Derek gave her a little shove on her shoulder. "I almost didn't. Mrs. Taylor now knows." Their table looked at her "Knows what?" Cristina asked as she bit into her sandwich. "Nothing, I just told her something so I could go to the bathroom." Derek smiled at her and Meredith smiled back. Keeping a secret is kind of fun. "Well, I'm glad you're not dead because then who would wear your wedding dress?" Izzie looked at Meredith and laughed. "Oh, is George going to your wedding?" Alex looked at Meredith and Derek. "Uh, if he wants to."

George is kind of obsessed with Meredith. He's always watching her and runs away from her when he doesn't know what to say. Meredith thinks he's weird because of it. George looked up from his tray "I'd love to go." He smiled at Meredith and didn't take his eyes off of her. Meredith turned her head and kissed Derek "This should be fun." Derek kissed her hair "I know it will be."

When the last bell rung, Derek found Meredith and walked her to her locker. "So, the wedding is soon." Meredith smiled as she put her books away "I know." She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. "You aren't showing or anything?" Meredith looked down at her stomach "Nope, but I do have a doctors appointment after school at four." Derek grabbed her hand "Consider it a date." They walked to his car and he opened the door for her. They got into the car and drove home.

"Hey mom. We're home." Derek threw Meredith's bag next to the couch. "I'm in the kitchen honey." Meredith and Derek walked into the kitchen. "Hi Carolyn, we're going to the doctor's at four." Meredith blushed a little. She was so private and it felt weird to talk to people about her personal issues. "Oh good. Is Derek going or should I come?" She walked over to them and sat at the table. "I'm going mom it's fine." She looked at him "Do you need me to drive?"

Derek jingled his keys "I can drive mom. I have a car." He smiled at his mother then Meredith. "Okay, text me when you get there." Derek rolled his eyes "Yes mom." Carolyn got up and kissed Meredith on the cheek "Stay safe honey, Derek you drive safe." Meredith and Derek went into the living room to the plan the wedding a little more before they left.

When it was 3:45 Derek decided they should leave. Meredith got in the car and Derek pulled out of his driveway. As they parked in the hospital parking lot Meredith unbuckled. He grabbed her hand and they walked into the hospital. They walked up to the front desk and checked in. "Hi I'm nurse Molly. Welcome to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital! How can I help you today?" Meredith looked at the peppy nurse. She had beautiful long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Um, I'm Meredith Grey. I scheuduled an appoitment for today at 4." They were five minutes early, but Meredith figured it would take five minuted to check in. "Okay lets just look up your appointment and, here you are! Please wait in the waiting room while we tell the doctor you're here!" Meredith and Derk made their way to the waiting room.

"Meredith Grey!" Meredith stood up and walked over to the nurse. "Hi Meredith, lets go to your room."


	8. Chapter 8, McMarried

**REVIEWS! I NEED MORE REVIEWS!**

Meredith walked into the exam room. There was a picture of a cat with baby kittens being fed. Meredith studied the picture until the doctor got in there. "Hello Meredith. I'm Doctor Nelson. I will most likely be delivering your baby." Meredith stood next to Derek by the door. "Meredith I'm going to have you lay down on this exam table." Meredith laid down on the table and looked at Derek. "Meredith, I am going to take off your pants so I can check on the baby okay?" Meredith looked at the doctor and nodded. Doctor Nelson removed Meredith's pants and underwear. "This is going to feel a little cold." Doctor Nelson stuck a metal instrument inside of Meredith and Meredith shuddered. It was cold, very cold.

She wasn't sure what the medical instrument was but it was uncomfortable. Meredith tried not to squirm but it was hard not to. Derek held her hand while the doctor was getting scans of the baby. "Well Meredith, it looks like you are about two months along already. Maybe almost three months." Meredith looked at Derek and he looked at her stomach. "Would you like me to print some pictures of the scans?"

"Uh, yes please." The doctor rolled her chair back and printed some pictures. While they were being printed, Meredith looked at her stomach. She noticed that she gained some weight, but not very much. There was a little, tiny, barely noticeable bump. The doctor came back and handed her some pictures "Here you go Meredith. I am going to scheudual an appointment for next month too." The doctor gave her a card with her appointment date and time. "Thank you." Meredith and Derek left the hopital and came home.

Meredith and Derek walked into the house and saw Carolyn sitting on the couch, reading of course. As soon as she head them she sat right up and walked over to them. She placed her hands on Meredith's shoulders "Hi honey, how are you? Is everything okay?" Meredith took off her coat "Yes, everything is fine." She handed Carolyn a baby scan picture. "Oh wow. It's so tiny." Carolyn felt tears sting her eyes and she hugged Meredith.

"You're gonna be a great mom." Meredith smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. "Meredith, the wedding is in a week." Meredith looked up "Already?!" She wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and kissed him. "I'm getting tired. I'm going to bed if you want to come with me?" Derek wrapped his arms around her waist "Lets go."

Meredith walked into his room and pulled off her clothes. Derek watched her as she got dressed into a tank top and sweatpants. He loved those sweatpants. Meredith crawled into bed and fell asleep with Derek's arms wrapped around her protectively. Meredith couldn't wait until they were married.

- _flashback_ -

"How could you!" Ellis screamed at Meredith. "I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean too." Tears filled Meredith's eyes. "Meredith do you know what this baby will do to your life!? It's over! You're such a little slut!" Meredith sat there and sobbed. "You're such a disapointment! You're getting an abortion, right?" Ellis had her hand on her head. "An abortion!? No! This is a life we're talking about!" Meredith stood up. "Meredith you can't take care of a baby!" Meredith was furious with her mother "Yes I can! I have Derek and Carolyn! It's not my fault you can't have any kids anymore!"

Ellis's face was stone cold "You should get an abortion and not make the mistake of not getting one, like I did." Ellis walked away and left Meredith sitting on the couch sobbing. She hated that her mother made her feel like she was worth nothing. Meredith got up off the couch and ran to Derek's house. She didn't look back even as her mother was screaming her name behind her.

- _flashback over_ -

Meredith's phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" Meredith talked in a raspy voice and rubbed her eyes. "Hello Meredith Grey. This is attorny Jared Smith. Your mother Ellis Grey would like to make a deal with you. Please come to my office for further information. Sorry for the disruption Meredith. Have a nice morning." Meredith checked her clock and it was 5:30. Derek kissed her shoulder "Who was it?" Meredith turned and looked at him "My mothers attorny. We have to go to his office."

Derek rolled out of bed with Meredith and they each got dressed. Meredith wore a white blouse and a black skirt. Derek wore a t-shirt and some jeans. Meredith was thinking about her mothers boyfriend. He wanted kids so bad but they found out last year Ellis couldn't have any more kids. He was devistated. He told Meredith that Ellis didn't want Meredith in her life anymore but he did.

Derek pulled up to the lawyers office and parked. Meredith and Derek took a seat in his office. Across from Ellis, her boyfriend Gary, and their lawyer. "Do we need a lawyer?" Derek looked at Jared. "No, this is just a friendly conversation." Meredith squeezed Derek's hand. With her mother there, it definately wasn't going to be a friendly conversation.

"Ellis Grey and Jared Smith would like to make you a deal. When your baby is born miss Grey, they would like to adopt it and raise it as their own. You have to understand you wouldn't be able to raise the child. In exchange, they would pay for any college of your choice." Meredith looked up "Excuse me? You want to buy my baby!?" Meredith shot them all an evil look. "This would be a legal adoption." Meredith stood up "No, I'm not letting you take my baby." Derek stood up with her and held her hand "Yea, you can't take our baby without consent."

The lawyer put his hands up "Now, now. Lets just sit down and talk about this. If you don't sign the papers, then we will take you to court for full custody. Now, I'm guessing you don't want to hire an expensive lawyer?" Derek looked at Meredith then the lawyer "Oh we have money, but it would be wasting it on something we don't need because Meredith would get the baby after the trial anyways. It's our child not yours." Ellis grabbed Gary's hand "Meredith please just sit down." Meredith rolled her eyes "No, this is my baby and you can't take it away from me."

The lawyer now stood up "Meredith, we can take you to court for being an unfit mother. Having the baby in high school and all isn't what we call a fit mother. You're not going to have time for the baby Meredith. This is just the best option." Meredith slammed her hand on the table and pointed her finger at Jared "Don't ever call me an unfit mother again! You understand me!?" Jared sat back down and nodded. Meredith grabbed Derek's hand again "Good. Goodbye everyone." Meredith and Derek walked out the door of his office to the car parking lot.

"I can't believe my mother right now!" Meredith had her elbow on the car arm rest and her hand on her head. "I know." Derek was driving home because Meredith hated driving under stress. "I am so mad right now. I can't even look at anyone. Except you of course." She looked at Derek and smiled. "Well, that's good. When we get home we are just sititng and relaxing."

Derek and Meredith walked into their home and for the first time in forever were alone. Derek pulled Meredith in by her waist and kissed her. She played with his hair and laced it into her fingers. They sat on the couch and cuddled.

Derek was sitting on the couch and Meredith was laying on his chest. He smelled her hair and it smelled like lavender. They started watching some movies when Meredith fell asleep. He was aware she was sleeping so he just pet her hair and enjoyed their alone time together. Meredith woke up and looked up at Derek. "Hi." She rubbed her eyes a little and sat up. "Hi there. Have a nice nap?" He smiled at her and kissed her gently. "Yea it was okay. I've been more tired lately." Derek played with her hair "That's because you need twice the energy now."

"I need to shower." Meredith got up and turned around to look at him. "Why are you smiling?" Derek got up and placed a hand on her lower back "Because, I could use a shower too." Meredith laughed and went upstairs as Derek followed her. She went into the bathroom with him and closed the door. She turned on the shower and stripped of her clothes. Derek watched her then took off his clothes. They stepped into the shower and made out.

Meredith threw her head back as he rolled her nippled in between in index finger and thumb. Meredith felt hot inside and knew what she wanted was him. He looked at her and kissed her neck. He stuck two fingers inside of her. She was wet and hot. He rubbed her clit with his thumb and Meredith moaned. He kept going faster and faster until she climaxed.

They finished their shower and got out. Meredith threw on a t-shirt and some sweatpants while Derek wore a t-shirt and jeans. They walked downstairs and ate dinner. After dinner they felt exhausted so they went up to Derek's room and fell asleep. Instead of Derek sleeping behind Meredith, he slept next to her as she layed across his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

 _May 14_

Meredith woke up in a hotel room. Izzie was shaking her awake. "Mer, come on! Time to get up sweetie." Meredith looked at the clock on the nightstand. "Iz, why are you waking me up at 6:30 in the morning?! This better be important!" Izzie looked at her and smiled "Meredith it is! You need to get ready for your wedding!" Meredith shot out of bed. "I forgot that was today!" Izzie looked at Meredith and raised her eyebrow. "Mer come on. We need to do your hair which should take two hours then your makeup which should take two or three hours. Plus, you still need to eat" Izzie plugged her nose "and shower." Meredith got up and ate. She had fruit and cereal. After she ate, she hopped in the shower and remembered her and Derek last week. She got out and dried off.

She changed into a tank top and sweatpants because she knew should would be changing anyways. Izzie did her hair which ended up taking two hours. Then her makeup took two hours as well. When she finished her hair and makeup, it was already 1:00. Her wedding was at 5:00 so she still had some time to do some other stuff. She walked over to the table and sat down. She started thinking about the night before.

 _Flashback_

Meredith and Derek were at home when there was a knock on the door. Meredith opened the door and all of her friends, and Derek's, were there. "Hey Mer! You're sleeping over at the hotel tonight so you can be there tomorrow and tomorrow night." Lexie grabbed Meredith's hand. "Derek can't see you tomorrow until the wedding it's bad luck!" Izzie was helping Meredith pack everything into the car.

"We're all driving up together then going our seperate ways." Mark put his hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek looked at Meredith and shrugged. "Oh, okay?" Izzie dragged Meredith to the car and they all headed for the hotel. When they got there it was 9:00 pm. Meredith and Derek were standing alone in the hallway and he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow babe." He kissed her softly and passionately. "Okay." She looked at him and tears stung her eyes. "What's wrong honey?" He wiped her tears away. "I don't want to not see you tonight or all day tomorrow!" He kissed her forhead and held her hands "These hormones are strong!" She laughed through her tears and he hugged her for a while.

"There you guys are! Come on you two need good sleep for tomorrow!" Izzie pulled Meredith one way and Mark pulled Derek the other. They held hands for as long as they could before there grip broke apart from being pulled away. They looked at each other until they lost sight of each other.

 _Flashback Over_

Meredith looked at the clock and she had to put her dress, shoes, and veil on. By the time she was ready, it was time to go. She looked at herself in the mirror and breathed "It's okay, you can do this. You love him." She looked at her belly which was popping out just a little bit and smiled. Cristina put a hand on her shoulder "Ready to go?" Meredith turned around "Yes." Cristina and Izzie escorted Meredith to the room where they waited until they had to walk. Since Meredith's dad isn't really much of a dad, Derek's dad was going to walk her down the aisle.

Derek was waiting at the alter with Mark as his best man. He couldn't wait to see Meredith in her dress. The music started playing and people were walking. He saw a bunch of his friends and kids he knew from school. Even some teachers showed up. Everybody stood when Meredith started walking. Her dress was beautiful. It was so big and white. When she got up to the alter he took her hands.

The ceremony was long but pretty. Meredith only cried a little and Derek was right there with her. She felt different now that she had someone who really loved her. She knew she had someone who she could share her personal stuff with and someone who would really listen to her. When it was over everyone went to the reception. The reception went on for what felt like forever. Meredith's back and feet started to hurt and she just wanted to sit but everyone wanted to dance with her. The last song was for her and Derek to dance to and she wanted to freeze time and stay like that forever.

She noticed her mother came but didn't speak to her. Meredith didn't even want her there. She just ignored her though and focused on her new family. After the reception, Derek carried Meredith up to their room and lied her in bed. She laughed and sat up "What are you going to do?" Derek looked at her and laughed "Sleep. I'm tired." She laughed and took off her dress. He lied next to her and pet her hair until they fell asleep together as a married couple.


	9. Chapter 9, McTrip

**Sorry for the lack of updating, I haven't had many reviews lately so it's difficult to feeling inspired. Here's my update...**

Meredith woke up holding Derek's hands. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as Derek's eyes opened. "Hey there beautiful. Did you sleep well?" He leaned ontop of her and pecked her lips. "I did, but only because I fell asleep with my husband." He held her left hand and looked at her wedding ring. "I love you so much honey. I'm glad you're wearing my wedding ring."

Derek rolled ontop of her and brushed her hair. Meredith winced in pain "Derek, you're laying on my stomach babe!" He rolled her ontop of him and kissed her lightly. "I'm sorry honey." She pushed off his chest and got up. He sat on the side of the bed and watched her.

"Hey where are you going?" He smiled and pulled her back onto the bed. She laughed as he kissed her neck. She pushed him away and stood up smiling. "We need to get dressed. We have to leave in an hour to get to the airport. Remeber the honey moon we planned?" She walked over to her suit case and pulled out a red dress that rests at her knees.

Derek stood up and walked behind her and kissed her neck. "Don't we have a little time? Besides, it is basically a school field trip. I can't believe you talked Ms. Antia into letting us go to Spain." Meredith turned around in his arms so she was facing him. "Probably but if we miss our plane to Spain I will kill you." He laughed and dipped her. He touched her lips softly with his and she ran her fingers through his hair. He pinned her up against the wall as he took her shirt off. He stood there and admired her body. She was so skinny and barely showing in her pregnancy. After all, she was only three months.

He moved her to the bed and trailed kisses all down her body and stopped at her stomach. "Hi baby! In six more months I'll be able to kiss you outside of your mommy! But for now I need to give you kisses on the outside of her, not that I don't mind." He looked and Meredith and she smiled at him as he came up to her face to kiss her lips. "Derek we really don't have time for this but once we get to Paris I promise you, I am yours." Meredith mumbled from her pleasure. She liked hearing Derek talk to their baby, it made her feel happy.

Derek slid down and kissed her stomach some more before helping her out of bed. Meredith threw on her red dress as Derek wore the same thing as he always does, t-shirt and jeans. As they left the hotel they met up with their friends and gave them hugs. They would see them when they all got to the airport since all of them are in Ms. Antia's spanish class.

Derek's mom pulled into the airport drop off lane and turned around in her car seat. "Are you two going to be okay traveling alone? I don't want anything to happen to your guys baby." She squeezed Meredith's hand. "Yeah we'll be good. Besides, my doctor called an OB/GYN doctor in Spain for this month's check up so we're all good." Derek kissed Carolyn on the cheek then Meredith on the lips. "Besides mom, we're going with our school, remeber?" Carolyn frowned at her son "Yes Derek, I remember."

Meredith laughed and looked out the car window. "We better go, I see Ms. Antia now." Meredith gave Carolyn a good bye hug and pulled Derek out of the car by his hand. Derek grabbed his and Meredith's luggage because he didn't want Meredith to lift anything, no matter how light. Meredith didn't mind not carrying anything.

Meredith and Derek walked up to Ms. Antia as she smiled and waved to them. "Hi guys! It's good to see you! I have to say that your wedding was hermosa!" Ms. Antia had a heavy spanish accent because she was from Spain. She was in her mid twenties and had long brown hair. She often talked in Spanish but only for one word of the sentence if she isn't teaching. "Thank you Ms. Antia. We're excited to be going to Spain!" Meredith squeezed Derek's hand as she smiled at her favorite teacher.

"Have you two been practicing?" She put a hand on her hip and smiled at them. "sí mucho!" Derek didn't really talk, he liked listening to Meredith's voice. The group of three were having a conversation until most of their class was there. Meredith and Derek broke off into a different group of people, Alex, Izzie, Cristina, Mark, Lexie, and George. "Hey you two! What's new?" Izzie was estatic to see them, and about spain, and that she was with her friends. Izzie was pretty excitable.

"Alright students listen up!" Mr. Webber and Mrs. Bailey was going. Everyone was afraid of Mrs. Bailey, her nick name was nazi. "When we board the plane I don't want anyone misbehaving! You hear me!? If I catch you misbehaving I will personally yell at you infront of the entire class." Everyone nodded in agreement as they watched her talk. She went on and on about good behavior and what's going to happen when they land.

Meredith, Derek, and their whole class boarded the plane. Meredith obviously sat next to Derek and some stranger. Meredith got the aisle seat and Derek sat in the middle of her and the stranger. He was happy as long as he was by Meredith. "Derek, what do you think Spain is like? Do you think it's pretty?" Derek put his hand on her chin "Probably pretty, but not as beautiful as you." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Meredith laid her head on Derek's shoulder and fell asleep. She only woke up to the sound of Derek's voice and his movement. "Sorry baby, did I wake you?" He moved the hair out of her face and kissed her. "No. What's going on?" She noticed three girls next to them stare at her. "Nothing. You know I love you right?" Meredith sat up straight and looked at him "What happened?" He looked at the floor "Someone found out about the baby and I think they know" Meredith's eyes widened "What!? How, we didn't tell anyone!?" Derek held her hand, it's going to be okay.

Meredith laid her head back down on Derek as he stroked her hair. She closed her eyes and started thinking about who would have told but her thoughts were inturupted as she fell asleep. She slept for the whole plane ride and Derek loved it. He loved that she was close to him and that she was there with him. Derek covered Meredith's ears, not wanting her to wake up, as the flight attendant's voice came over the loud speaker "Aterrizaremos en 20 minutos. Gracias por volar con nuestra aerolínea!" Mrs. Bailey stood up and turned around since she sat up front "For those of you who don't know what she said," she shot a group of boys in Ms. Antia's class a look "she said we'll be landing in twenty minutes and thank you for flying with us."

She sat back down and everyone continued talking and sociallizing with their friends. The plane landed at their destination after an 11 hour flight. Ms. Antia stood up as the plane was getting ready to land "Bienvenidos a Barcelona, Spain!" Derek looked at a sleeping Meredith in his lap and smiled. He woke her up by showering her face with kisses. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. "Ms. Antia says welcome to Barcelona, Spain!" Meredith smiled at him as she went in for a kiss.

The plane landed and it was only noon in Barcelona. Washington is nine hours behind Barcelona so it is nine o'clock where is mother is. When they got off the plane and to the hotel room it was 1:00 PM. The teachers gathered everyone in the hotel lobby.

"Listen up! This is what's going to happen. You get to pick a partner who will be your room mate. After that you and your partner will get in a line and check in with us teachers. We will give you your room number, key, and what floor you're on. This is a five star hotel so please be considerate of your surroundings. After that you have until five to do whatever you want then meet us teachers in this lobby." Meredith looked at Derek and he kissed her hand "Hey partner, want to room with me? I understand if you don't. I mean I am a band geek who plays the saxophone." She punched his arm and laughed.

"Let's go get a room so we can get a decent room." Meredith lead Derek to Ms. Antia so they could check in. "I could already tell you two would want to be together." She looked down at her clip board and checked off their names. "Alright you two will be in room 465 on floor 6." She smiled and handed them each a key.

Derek grabbed Meredith's hand then they walked into the elevator with Mark, Alex, Lexie, and Cristina. They all started talking when Derek kissed Meredith and ran his hands up her back. "Ugh, you two are a public display." Cristina turned away from them as Mark laughed.

"Maybe it's cute Yang. Not like you would know." Cristina blushed as Alex put his hand on her back. "We've kissed in public before." Alex looked at Mark. "When?" Mark crossed his arms infront of his chest. "Prom actually. Izzie saw us." All four friends laughed except Meredith and Derek.

They never broke their kiss until the elevator doors parted with a ding. Everyone stepped off the elevator, Meredith and Derek were last. "Come on you two. Get a room!" Meredith and Derek smiled at eachother and held hands again. They walked to their room and closed the door. Derek placed their luggage on the floor as Meredith kissed him hard and tangled her fingers in his hair.

"What do you want to do first?" Meredith put her forehead on Derek's. "I want to continue what we left off at the other hotel, then go to the beach." Derek smiled and grabbed her chin. "Okay, whatever you want." He pulled off her dress and kissed her neck. Meredith kept her fingers in his hair and threw her head back. Derek kissed her chest and unhooked her bra.

He watched it drop to the floor and Meredith laughed. He threw it aside and kissed her chest down to her breasts. Meredith pulled him to the bed and took his shirt off. Meredith pushed him down on the bed and kissed his chest. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them off the bed.

"You're way over dressed." She let out a sexy giggle and went up to kiss him. He rolled her over so she was on the bottom and kissed her hard enough to leave a bruis. "You are too." He went down and hooked his finger around her underwear waist line. It was a black lacey style that matched her bra. It didn't matter now though, because they were both off.

Meredith reached down and pulled off his boxers. Derek sliped his hand between her inner thighs and started rubbing her clit with his thumb. She bit her bottom lip knowing that she can't moan loudly other wise people would know. She kissed Derek's neck and moaned into his neck.

She looked at him with her wide green eyes "Derek please." She begged for him to be inside her. "Okay let me just get a con-" Meredith stopped him with her kisses. "No, I'm already pregnant it doesn't matter." He looked at her and brushed her hair out of her face. "Okay, if that's what you want." She smiled with pleasure the kissed him.

He slowly entered her not wanting to hurt her, or the baby. Meredith moaned as he picked up his pace and force. She threw her head back as they both came together. Derek colapsed next to her and turned to face her. "That was a nice welcome." He kissed her lips softly and put a hand on her stomach. "I know, I wonder what the baby's gender will be?" Meredith giggled "I hope it's a girl. I read those pregnancy books your mom got us and it says that pregnancy is usually easier with a girl."

"Why is that?" Derek laughed and stroked her hair. "Because, girls tend to be smaller and kick less. Not all the time though, just kind of a guess." Derek pushed her chin up "As long as it's healthy, right?" Meredith smiled and put her hand on his "You're right."

Mereth got up and grabbed her swimsuit. She put it on and looked at Derek with her hand on her hip. "Are you coming to the beach with me?" He got up out of bed and kissed her cheek. "Of course I will." Derek changed into his swimsuit and grabbed Meredith's hand. "Ready to go baby? You look beautiful!" Meredith wore a two piece suit with tropical palm trees and colors. "Yes I am ready. Spain is going to be wonderful!" Derek noticed Meredith's little baby bump.

"What about, kido." He got on his knees and kissed her stomach. "I guess people will know. I'll tell them at dinner tonight." He got up and kissed her hand. "Lets go!" Derek started walking towards the door. "Wait! There's a lot of beautiful women in Spain." Meredith walked over to Derek and sucked on his neck just enough to give him a hickey. "There, know the ladies will know you're taken." They laughed and left their hotel room to meet up with their friends on the beach.


	10. Chapter 10, McDinner

**So excited to type this chapter! This chapter is for my friend Riley! She is in love with my fanfiction! Remeber to review! Have fun reading...**

Derek and Meredith headed towards the beach hand in hand. They finally got to the beach and Meredith found a spot for them to lay down their towels. She made sure it was close to the volley ball net because Mark and Derek love playing volley ball.

"This is the perfect spot Mer, god I love you." Derek cupped her face and kissed her lightly. She looked at the hickey she gave him earlier to make sure it was still their. She brushed her fingers over his chest and on his neck. "I love you too." She kissed him harder than he expected.

Mark walked behind them and placed his hands on his hips. "Okay you two, enough public display." He laughed and helped Derek get up. "Hey Mer, want to play volley ball with us?" Mark and Derek looked down at Meredith who was shielding her eyes from the sun. "No thanks, I don't want to hurt the baby." She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled at them.

"It's okay, I'll watch you two. Go, go have fun." She shooed them away, laughing. She put her hands behind her and proped herself up. She watched the sweat trickle of Derek. He was beautiful and she loved that he was hers. After Derek spiked it over the net, three beautifuly tanned girls walked up to Derek and started talking to him.

She could tell that they were flirting by the way they were over him. Meredith tried to ignore it but they kept getting more pushy and flirty. Meredith felt the anger inside her build up. She thought she could punch one of them. She stood up carefully and walked over to Derek. She could tell by his voice he was uncomfortable. The girls started giggling until Meredith walked over to them.

"Hi ladies, Derek." She turned away from them and made out with Derek right in front of them. Derek place his hand in Meredith honey hair. As Meredith pulled away for air she had a smirk on her face. "You might want to go before I catch you flirting with my husband again." The three girls stood with their mouths open, and their face frozen with shock. Meredith swatted them away and they left.

"I told you I need to claim you." Derek laughed and kissed her lips. "Good thing you were there to save me." She blushed and grabbed his hand. "You sure you don't want to play?" Meredith looked at Mark from the other side of the net. "I'm sure. I like watching." She walked back to her towel and tanned.

After a while, Derek and Mark came back to the spot Meredith picked out. Meredith smiled and sat up. "You guys done?" Derek looked at Mark and smiled. "Yea, we're getting kind of hot." Meredith fanned herself "Yeah, it's getting kind of hot out here." Derek laughed and Meredith sqealed as Derek picked her up.

"What are you doing!? Put me down!" She was laughing as he threw her into the crystal blue ocean. She came up for air and splashed him. "You're so mean!" He laughed and grabbed her arms "You love me." He kissed her hands "I do love you." He pulled her into him and they stood their and looked at the sunset.

"We should get back to our room to change for dinner." Derek brushed some hair our of her eyes "Okay." He picked her back up and took her to were Mark was waiting for them. All three of them walked back to the hotel and got ready for dinner.

Meredith changed into a purple sun dress. She was showing a little bit more in her pregnancy than she was at the wedding. Derek walked up behind her and placed his hands on her stomach. She placed her hands on Derek's and put her head back on Derek's shoulder.

"You know, our baby is going to be perfect." She laughed and looked at him in the mirror. "Did your mom pack for you?" Derek rolled his eyes "No, my sisters shoved every piece of clothes I know in my suit case." They laughed together and stood in front of the mirror.

Meredith turned around and grabbed Derek's hand. "Let's head out to dinner." They walked to the main lobbey and saw all their friends. Meredith waved at them and pulled Derek over to them. "Hi guys! I see we have another vister!" Izzie placed her hand on Meredith's stomach. "Yeah, the baby's getting bigger."

Meredith put her hand on her stomach and turned towards the teachers. They were leading them to this authentic mexican resteraunt. "Be on your best behavior please! There are tables for two, four, six, and eight." Mrs. Bailey motioned for the students to enter the resteraunt. The hostest looked at Meredith and Derek and noticed they were holding hands. In a heavy spanish accent the hostest said "Table for two?" She had a bright smile and her name tag read Rosita. Meredith looked back at her friends then Derek. Their friends smiled and nodded at her.

Meredith smiled at the hostest "Yes please." The hostest smile and grabbed two menus. "Right this way!" She brought them to a table with a candle and a rose. Meredith smiled at Derek as he raised his eyebrows at her and laughed. The hostest walked away and whispered to their waiter.

Their waiter came over to their table and smiled at them "buena noches. Qué te gustaría pedir?" Meredith looked at the waiter "Tendremos enchiladas por favor." He looked at Meredith and smiled "Your spanish, very good miss." She blushed and looked at Derek.

"The hostest said you two were on a date?" He waved over another waiter. "We have some Dom Perignon champagne." Meredith looked at Derek and widened her eyes. "We're only 16 we really shouldn't." The waiter poured them glasses "Here in Spain, you only have to be sixteen to drink. Enjoy, I'll come back with your food."

Meredith shrugged and Derek smiled at her "Oh well, what can you do?" He took a sip and looked at Meredith. "This is really good, like really good." She laughed and looked at him. He had a sparkle in his eye. "I can't drink so" she gave Derek her glass "you can have mine."

After dinner, Derek took Meredith's hands and looked at her. "What's wrong?" Derek looked at her and smiled "Nothing, we have to tell the class now, remember?" She looked shocked "I completely forgot!" She stood up holding Derek's hand "Erm, can we have everybodies attention please?"

Their whole class looked at their favorite couple. "Derek and I have to tell you all something." Izzie was so happy she couldn't sit still. She grabbed her phone and started taking pictures and videos. "Derek and I, are pregnant!" Their whole class gasped and clapped. Izzie was teary-eyed and was smiling harder than Meredith has ever seen her.

After the whole commotion, Derek took Meredith back up to their room. She went over to the mirror and took out her earings. She slipped out of her dress as Derek turned her around. He got on his knees and kissed her baby bump. "You know, your mommy is perfect. She is always there for me and she is the most beautiful woman ever. She is going to be a great mommy." She laughed and placed her fingers in Derek's hair.

He got up and brushed his teeth. He changed into a pair of lazy pants and took his shirt off. Meredith wore her black sweatpants and a sports bra. She laid in bed next to Derek as he placed his head on her stomach. He talked to their baby all night long until they fell asleep. Meredith's alarm went off. She sat up and stretched her arms out and placed her hand on her baby. "Hi there! Mommy and daddy are going to check up on you today. We're gonna see you in a picture! Soon, we'll see you in person, then I'll be able to touch you and feel your skin."

She got out of bed and wore a strapless shirt with a cute black skirt. She brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. She went on her phone and texted her friends until Derek woke up. "Hey beautiful." He sat up and yawned. She went to the edge of the bed and kissed his forehead. "We have an appointment sweetie, for the baby." He held her hand and kissed it.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Derek got up, and dressed. "Ready?" Meredith was standing by the door when Derek grabbed her hand and opened for her "Of course." Mrs. Bailey didn't want Meredith and Derek to go alone so she took them to the doctors.

When they first stepped in Mrs. Bailey sat down in the waiting room while Meredith and Derek checked in. After a few minutes the nursing assistant came out and called Meredith's name. Meredith and Derek stood up and walked into the exam room. Mrs. Bailey stayed in the waiting room.

"Hello Meredith! I am Doctor Martinez, I will be checking on your little bundle of joy." She smiled warmly at Meredith and placed her hand on Meredith's stomach. "Wow, it's such a wonder! Think about it, a life is growing inside of you. You made this!" Meredith looked at Derek and smiled. "Are you okay honey?" Meredith wiped her eyes "Yeah, it's just hormones."

The doctor did a sonogram of the baby and smiled at Meredith. "Would you like to know the gender?" Meredith looked at Derek and bit her lip. "Um, not this time. Thank you though. I think we're going to wait." The doctor nodded and printed out the pictures.

"Here's one for you, and one for you. Also, here is some extra if you have anyone else you want to give some to." Meredith and Derek took the pictures from the doctor and studied them. "Thank you so much. Is there anything we need to know about the baby?" Derek squeezed Meredith's hand. "Everything looks good. Just make sure to exersize and eat healthy."

Meredith and Derek left the doctors office with Mrs. Bailey. They go into her car and held the pictures of the baby. "So, was everything good?" Mrs. Bailey looked at them through the car mirror. "Actually, yeah. Everything looks fine." Mrs. Bailey nodded "That's good." They approached the hotel and the car came to a stop.

Meredith and Derek thanked Mrs. Bailey and got out of her car. "Thanks again Mrs. Bailey." Meredith blushed and felt bad for dragging her along. "No problem sweet heart. I hope everything is good." Meredith waved to her and walked away with Derek. They walked up to their room and Meredith laid on the bed and exhaled. "I'm so tired, but there's so much to do in so little time!" Derek kissed her belly and laughed. "The doctor told me your due date will be in late November or early december." Meredith looked at him "She did!? I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy looking at our baby."

He looked at her baby bump and rubbed it. "It's amazing, isn't it?" She placed a hand on her stomach "It really is." He kissed her stomach, then her lips. "What do you want to do?" Meredith looked at the ceiling "I want to go shopping for some clothes and some stuff to bring back for your mom and sisters." Derek looked at her and laughed "You sound like my sisters. Hey, what about your mom?" Meredith sat up and remembered what her mother told her.

 _ **Flashback**_

Meredith stood in front of her mother and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry mom." Meredith spoke in a weak voice. Tears stung her eyes as she let some fall to the ground. Ellis grabbed Meredith's wrist hard "Meredith, I don't want to be apart of this baby's life. I don't want to be apart of yours either."

Meredith looked at her and let her mascara run "Why, mom I'm sorry! I love you! I didn't mean to get pregnant!" Ellis grabbed Meredith's face "Maybe you should have been more careful!" She droped her hands from Meredith's face and walked away.

"You know I don't care about this baby. They're expensive, and are time consuming. I don't want anything to do with this, thing that you created with Derek." Ellis realized she hurt Meredith both physically and emotionally. She walked over to Meredith and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Mer, I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you." She cupped her face and kissed her forehead. Meredith hugged her mom "Mommy I'm scared." She cried into her mom's shoulder for a while before Izzie knocked on the door.

 _ **Flashback over**_

She looked at Derek and felt hot tears stream down her face. She looked at the floor and just cried. Derek sat at the end of the bed and wiped her tears away. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." He kissed her forehead and pressed his forehead against hers. She looked at him and suddenly she wasn't sad.

She stood up with him and turned him around. She pushed him on the bed and kissed him hard. He rubbed her back and kissed her harder. She opened her mouth for him to put his tounge in, as he did. She put her tounge in his mouth and they both let out a small moan.

Derek sat up and pulled her up with him. "Hey, lets go shopping. It'll take your mind off things." Meredith shrugged and grabbed her purse. They walked out the door and went to the strip mall for two hours. They got Derek's mom a necklace, Amelia a braclet, Nancy a ring, Kathleen a anklet, and Elizabeth some earings.

They got back to the hotel at nine and Meredith was exhausted. She layed in bed with Derek and fell asleep. It was 2:30 AM and Derek woke up to Meredith crying. He rolled over and turned on the light by the bed. "What's wrong!?" Meredith was sitting up breathing hard. "There's something wrong with the baby. My stomach, it hurts bad." Derek looked at a whimpering Meredith and picked her up.

"Where are we going?" Meredith was out of breath and crying. "I'm taking you to the hospital." He kissed her forehead and got a taxi. The whole way to the hospital he held Meredith in the back of the cab and brushed her hair with his hand. "Shhh, It's going to be okay."


	11. Chapter 11, McFamily

**I love all of your reviews! Keep up the good reviews! So many of them are asking about McBaby and Mer, this chapter will continue on with the previous one so you'll find out what happens in this chapter.**

Derek carried Meredith into the emergency room and yelled for a doctor to come and help Mer. She clenched his shirt and buried her face into his chest. She was in so much pain and it killed Derek knowing that she was hurt.

Meredith was trying to control her breathing when a doctor finally come over to Derek with a gurnee and Derek laid her down on the bed. He held Meredith's hand as the doctor rushed her into the maternity ward. Meredith was curled up in a ball squeezing Derek's hand as hard as she could.

Derek kissed her hand "It's going to be alright. I promise you." Meredith looked at him and cried. "It...hurts really...bad!" Derek kissed her forehead and held her hand. "I know, but this will all be worth it." Meredith looked at him and nodded. The doctor finally came in and took Meredith's temperature.

"Well, it seems you have a fever of 103 my dear. What is going on?" The doctor sat in a medical, black chair with wheels on the bottom. She pulled on some gloves and grabbed the ultra sound machine. She grabbed the gel and lifted Meredith's hospital gown up over her stomach. She squirted the blue gel on Meredith's stomach and gave her an ultra sound.

"Well, it seems that your baby is giving you some trouble. It's under a lot of stress so it is causing you to have these painful contractions. Since your body is not used to having a new visitor growing inside of it, your body reacts differently and causes you to have these painful cramping symptoms. If we lower your stress levels, the baby's will lower as well. Is there anything stressing you out my dear?"

Meredith winced in pain as she felt cramping in her stomach "I guess, my mother has kind of been stressing me. And I have also been thinking about how much homework I'm going to miss when I leave school to be with the baby." Derek kissed her hand and ran his fingers through her hair.

The doctor nodded "I suggest taking a long, relaxing day. You know, go to the beach and lay under the sun, go swimming at the pool in you hotel, go to the spa. There are many things you can do to relieve stress." Meredith opened her eyes and looked around the room. She stopped when she came across the monitor with her baby on the screen.

Meredith sat up and pointed to the baby on the screen "That's our baby Derek." He looked at her and smiled "That is our baby Mer." She smiled and felt a wave a relief and happiness wash over her. The cramps started feeling better, but they were still there. "Here are some vitamins that you should take every day. They keep you and the baby healthy." The doctor handed Meredith a jar of vitamins.

"I have some already." Meredith admired the jar and noticed they were different from her other vitamins. "These are chewable so if you decide to take these instead of your other ones, I can write a note to your other doctor." Meredith nodded at the doctor as she scribbled something down. She ripped it out of her notebook and handed it to Meredith.

"There you go my dear. You can go back to your hotel room or we can keep you here for observation if you'd like." Meredith looked at Derek and gave him a tired smile. "We'll go back to the hotel. Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor pulled Meredith in for a hug and smiled at her "No problem. My job is to keep you and your little one safe."

Derek grabbed Meredith's hand and they waited for a taxi. They got into a cab and went back to the hotel. When they reached the hotel it was already 3:45 AM. There were only two people at the front desk and no one in the lobby.

Derek pushed the up button on the elevator and they waited for the doors to open. When they did, it revealed a very tired Mrs. Bailey. "Mrs. Bailey? What are you doing up?" Derek looeked at Mrs. Bailey and gave her a confused look. "I heard about Meredith and went to go see her." She gave Meredith a hug and had tears in her eyes.

"I know how scary it is thinking you might lose your child. I had the same thing when I was pregnant with Tuck." Meredith looked at Mrs. Bailey "You have a son?" Mrs. Bailey smiled and nodde "I do. He's my life." She showed them a picture of Tuck. "Awe, he's so cute." Meredith felt different then she usually did.

She never really cared for children until she was pregnant. She felt like she wanted to be around them all the time. Ever since she was pregnant she also became more aware of things and her surroundings. Derek walked into the elevator with Meredith and Mrs. Bailey. The elevator doors opened to Meredith and Derek's floor.

Meredith waved good bye to Mrs. Bailey and left the elevator with Derek. They got back to their room and Meredith fell asleep right away. When she woke up Derek wasn't there. She got out of bed and grabbed her phone. "Derek, where are you?" Her voice was shakey. "I'm in the lobby with Mark. I thought you would want some time alone." Meredith was both relieved and angry. "Well, thanks for letting your pregnant wife know where you are!"

Derek instantly felt bad for leaving her. "I'm sorry, I'll come back to the room babe." She rolled her eyes and hung up on him. She crawled back into bed and tried falling back asleep but it didn't work. Derek opened the door and him and Mark were laughing about something Derek said.

Meredith hissed at them and put her head under the pillow. "Well, good morning to you too sleeping beauty!" Mark sat on the edge of the bed next to Meredith. "How are you feeling?" He lowered his voice and had a sympathatic smile on his face. He placed his hand on Meredith's forehead to check for a fever. "I feel tired!" Mark laughed and stood up. "You don't have a fever at least."

Meredith sat up in bed and looked at him. "What were you two doing in the lobby this early?" Derek and Mark laughed "Sweet pea, it's 10:30 in the morning." Derek kissed her cheek and sat down next to her. "It is?" Meredith looked at the clock on the night stand. It read 10:32 AM.

Meredith threw the covers off herself and rolled out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and changed into a short blue strapless dress. Her bump was starting to show more too which made the dress look cuter on her. She came out of the bathroom and looked at Derek. "Woah, you look amazing!" Derek pulled her into him and kissed her.

"We should go to the beach to just relax today." Derek smiled at her and kissed her again. "Whatever you want." She looked at him and and scrunched her nose and smiled "I feel like you say that a lot." Derek laughed and smelled her hair. "Mark wants me to help set up for the banquet the teachers planned." Meredith nodded "It's okay you can go. I'll be with Izzie and Cristina." Derek nodded no "I don't want to leave you. I want to stay with you everywhere you go."

Meredith grabbed his hands "Sweetie, you aren't going to be able to follow me everywhere I go forever." He kissed her forehead "I know, I just want to be there for you and the baby." He placed his hand on her stomach. She laced her fingers in his hair "I love you, but I have to go."

Mark and Derek walked with Meredith to the lobby where she met up with her friends. "Hi Mer, there you are!" Izzie ran up to Meredith and placed her hand on Meredith stomach. "Do you have anything for us, like a picture!" Meredith laughed and walked away from Derek. He looked at her with an unsure face. She nodded at him and walked away.

Meredith, Izzie, and Cristina sat down at a cafe and chated. "So Mer, about those pictures?" Izzie grabbed Meredith's hands and laughed. Meredith grabbed a sonogram picture and gave one to Izzie. "Do you want one Cris?" Cristina laughed and nodded. Meredith handed her a picture.

The two girls looked at the pictures and smiled. "This is incredible Mer!" Izzie kissed her cheek and Meredith laughed. They spent the day shoping and relaxing. "Now that you're four months pregnant, have you thought about a name?" Meredith looked at her friends and shrugged "Not really, it's only June and the baby's due in November or December."

Cristina looked at Meredith "If it's a girl how about Emily, and if it's a boy Mike." Izzie shook her head "No, If it's a girl name her Sunny, and if it's a boy name him Bradie." Meredith laughed "You guys, don't argue about my baby in front of me." Cristina and Izzie laughed.

"Hey Mer, who's going to be the mother-in-law?" Izzie's eyes widened and she looked straight at Meredith "Me!" Meredith sighed "I don't know, maybe Cris." Cristina looked up "Really, I'd be honored to." Meredith squeezed her hand "I know."

Izzie looked at Meredith "Cristina doesn't want kids. I do!" Meredith laughed "I know Iz, it's not for sure." Izzie was pretty upset "Whatever Mer, I just want your baby Cristina doesn't." Meredith's eyes widened and she felt hot tears sting her eyes. "Izzie, how could you say that?"

Meredith got up and ran to the hotel. She was so mad at Izzie for saying something like that. She walked into the lobby and saw the banquet set up. "Woah, this is amazing." Derek ran up to her and hugged her. "I missed you so much. Please don't leave me again." She looked at him and laughed "I was gone for two hours Derek." He kissed her lips, leaving her breathless. "I know but that's a long time."

"You know this is our last week in Spain, right?" Derek looked at her and raised her eyebrow "I do." She smiled "I missed home." He pulled her into him "Me too." Mrs. Bailey waved them over to help put up the last banner. After the week was over the class got on the plane and went back home.

Meredith and Derek got to the airport and found Derek's whole family. Derek's mom ran towards Meredith and Derek hugged them. She put her hand on Meredith's stomach and smiled. Meredith handed her the sonogram picture and Meredith smiled at the sister's staring at it.

"The doctor called when you were away, she said that you are actually do in December. She thought you were two months pregnant your first check up but you were one." Meredith smiled "I really wanted a Christmas baby." Derek kissed her neck "Me too."

 _ **December 22**_

Carolyn and Meredith were getting the house ready for Christmas. There was tinsel everywhere and green and red decorated the whole house. "Mer honey, you should really take it easy!" Meredith was showing in her pregnancy, a lot.

Derek's whole family was sitting in the living room. Meredith offered to help Carolyn in the kitchen. "So, you think about names?" Meredith smiled and looked at the dinner they were making "Actually, yes. If it's a girl we're naming her Emma, and if it's a boy we're naming him Michael."

Carolyn looked at her and gave her a sad smile "Dear, you should be relaxing. Nine months pregnant and still helping. You really are sweet." She kissed Meredith's cheek and brushed hair out of her face. Meredith kept helping Carolyn cook until she felt a gush of water run down her legs.

She gasped and her eyes widened. "Oh my god, Carolyn!" Carolyn looked up and walked over to her "It's okay Mer, I've spilled water too." By then their whole family was in the kitchen. "It's not water, it's amniotic fluid. My water broke!" Derek ran over to her and rubbed her back.

Meredith started having contractions. "Just breath Mer, I'm going to call the hospital and tell them you're coming." Carolyn grabbed the home phone and called the hospital. Derek sat next to Meredith and held her hand. "It's okay babe! We've been waiting for this remember?"

She laughed, but stoped right away as another contraction came. "Mom, they're getting closer. What do we do?" Carolyn looked up and smiled "We take her to the hospital. She's probably almost 10 centimeters dialated." Derek and Meredith looked at eachother Meredith was sweating as tears streamed down her face.

"Mom, what does that mean?" Carolyn held Meredith's other hand. "We're gonna have a baby." Meredith looked up and smiled "We are?" Carolyn laughed "We are." Their family was worried for Meredith but knew she would pull through because she was strong.


	12. Chapter 12, McChristmas

Carolyn rushed Meredith and Derek to the hospital. Derek grabbed a wheel chair and made Meredith sit down. He pushed her in into the maternity ward after his mother. "Hi, I called in Meredith Shepherd. She's going into labour." A nurse came out and pushed Meredith into a labour and delivery room.

"Meredith, here's a hospital gown and the bathroom's right next to the bed. If you need anything just press this button." She showed Meredith a red button she can push to page her. She left the room and Meredith changed into the paper gown.

Meredith was having contractions every minute now. She was freaking out "Derek, I'm scared. I can't do this!" She was sweating from how uncomfortable she was. Derek placed his hand on her forehead "Yes you can. I believe in you." She was crying through her contraction when their doctor came in.

"Hello Meredith. It's nice to see you again." Doctor Nelson greeted Meredith with a smile. "Hel-" Meredith screamed from her contraction. Doctor Nelson walked over to her laying in the bed "Okay Meredith, just breath. I'm going to check to see how dialated you are." Doctor Nelson lifted Meredith's gown and checked to see how far she was dialated.

"Okay honey, you're nine and a half centimeters. You can push on your next contraction." Meredith felt her contraction start so she started pushing. "AH! Derek I can't do this. It hurts. I'm sorry." Derek put his forehead on her's. "You can do this baby. I believe in you." She kept pushing for the next hour or so. She lost track of time until she heard her baby cry.

Doctor Nelson looked at a nurse "It's a girl!" Meredith looked up "Is she okay?" Meredith was crying with joy. Derek looked at their baby "She's beautiful. She looks just like you." Meredith smiled and kissed Derek. "Can we hold her?" Doctor Nelson smiled "We just need to clean her up a little then weigh her."

Meredith nodded her head "Okay." She started crying even harder. "What's wrong honey?" Meredith looked at him "Is it weird that I don't want people to touch her?" The doctor was talking to Meredith while cleaning their baby "No sweetie, it's a parenting thing. I understand that you don't want to be seperated or let others hold her."

Derek smiled at her "See, you're a good mama." Meredith laughed, then cried because she wanted to hold their baby. Doctor Nelson came over to Meredith and placed their tiny baby wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms. "Do we have a name for baby girl Shepherd?" Meredith looked at their baby girl as she opened her eyes and mouth "Yes, Emma Carolyn Shepherd."

Doctor Nelson smiled and wrote it down on Meredith's chart and now Emma's chart. "Hi baby girl. I really love you. I am the voice you have been hearing for a long time now." She laughed through her tears "I really, really love you." All of a sudden the door swung open and Ellis Grey came in. "Meredith, I came to see your baby."

Meredith felt sudden protection wash over her as her mother sat down on the bed. "Mom, you told me you don't want to be apart of her life." Meredith hugged Emma tighter and Derek wrapped his arm around Mer and Emma. "It was a mistake Mer. I love our family." Meredith looked at Emma and kissed her forehead.

Ellis touched her head and Meredith brought Emma closer to her chest. "Mom, I would like some alone time with Derek and Emma." Ellis nodded her head and left the room. Derek took Emma from Meredith's arms and rocked her. "She looks like you Mer." Meredith laughed "She does not! She looks like you. Dark hair, blue eyes." Derek smiled "Told you she would be perfect."

A nurse walked over to the bed "Meredith, we need to give Emma two shots, take her foot print, and take her blood." Meredith felt tears in her eyes "Can't I hold her while you do that?" Meredith didn't want to let go of their baby. "Of course." The nurse brought all the supplies over buy the bed.

Emma only cried a little when she got her shots. "Good job baby girl!" Meredith kissed her head lightly and craddled her. The nurse told Meredith she should feed her baby. "It may take a little while for her to get the hang of it. Let her try on her own but if she becomes frustrated help her out a bit." Meredith looked up at the nurse, then Emma.

"Okay. Little one, I'm going to feed you now. Don't get mad if you can't get it." Meredith unbuttoned the shoulder buttons on her hospital gown. The baby took a little while to get it but after a couple minutes she latched on to Meredith's nipple. Derek watched her feed "Does it hurt?" Meredith looked at him "No, it feels kind of weird." When the baby was done eating she made it very clear,

She unlatched and started crying. Meredith buttoned up her gown and burped Emma. Meredith saw Derek's mom outside the door and motioned for her to come in. "Hi Carolyn! She just ate." Carolyn stroked Emma's head and smiled "Awe, aren't you the prettiest baby ever." Meredith looked up at Carolyn "Would you like to hold her?" Carolyn gave Meredith a really big smile "Yes please."

She took Emma carefully out of Meredith's hands. "Hi Emma, it's you're grandma Carolyn. You are so pretty." Emma started crying because her blanket came a little undone and made her cold. Carolyn handed Emma back to Meredith and kissed the top of her head.

Meredith swaddled Emma back up and cuddled her. Emma cooed at her mother's touch and closed her eyes. She fell asleep in Meredith's arms and didn't wake up until Meredith passed her to Derek. She looked at Derek and processed his face. She cooed when he held her close. Doctor Nelson came in the room and closed the door behind her.

"You have some visitors Mer, I told them I'll see if your up for them to come in." Meredith nodded yes, taking Emma back from Derek. Izzie and Cristina walked into the room. "Hi, can we hold her?" Meredith looked at them and felt panicked. She agreed though and handed the baby to Cristina.

"She's really cute Mer. Congratulations!" Izzie handed Meredith a box wrapped in wrapping paper. "What is this?" Meredith opened the box and took about a couple baby outfits. "I thought I'd get a couple outfits for little miss Emma. Since my mom works at this hospita, I got her to check your ultra sounds to see the gender." Meredith smiled and kissed Izzie's hand.

"Thank you Iz. I'm going to change her when we give Emma her first bath." Izzie nodded and grabbed Emma from Cristina. "She really looks like Derek." Meredith smiled and kissed Derek's cheek. "I know. Isn't she beautiful." Izzie made faces at Emma to make her smile. After a couple minutes Emma started to cry.

Izzie handed her to Meredith and she shooshed Emma. "Shhh, it's okay baby girl. Mommy's here." Emma instantly stoped crying and cooed at her mother's voice and touch. "That's it baby girl." Meredith's friends left and she was tired. She got the nurse to put Emma's bassonet next to her bed.

Emma fell asleep and so did Meredith. Derek laid next to Meredith and fell asleep stroking her hair. Emma woke them up at 2:30 AM and Meredith and Derek woke up. Meredith picked up Emma and changed her. "Lets bathe you." Meredith and Derek put Emma in the bathtub and bathed her.

Meredith drained the water and Emma cried. "I know you're cold but mommy's working on it." Meredith scooped her out of the bathtub and wrapped her in a towel. She carefully dried her with the towel then changed her into a onesie with a pink skirt. Meredith added the finishing touch by putting a matching pink bow in her hair.

"Perfect! You looke beautiful baby doll." Derek walked up to Emma and took her out of Meredith's hands. "Doctor Nelson said they are going to take a picture of her. So why don't you shower and I'll go with Emma." Meredith looked at Emma and touched her cheeks. "Okay. But don't you leave her side Derek."

He kissed her forehead "I won't." Meredith smiled and waved good bye. She got in the shower and took a long shower. She washed all the sweat off her body and got out. When she got out she dried off and changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt. When she left the bathroom she came back to Derek holding Emma.

"Hi, I missed you." Derek kissed Meredith and she took Emma out of his hands. "And I missed you!" She kissed Emma's cheek and craddled her. "Doctor Nelson is going to discharge you if you're ready." Meredith looked at Emma "We're both ready to leave." Doctor Nelson came in Meredith's room and signed discharge papers for Mer and Emma.

 _ **December 24**_

Meredith woke up to Emma crying at five in the morning. She got up and picked up her crying daughter. "Hey baby girl! Merry Christmas Eve!" Derek woke up and looked at his favorite ladies. "Hello beautifuls." Meredith turned and looked at him "Hello." Derek kissed Meredith then Emma. Meredith changed Emma into a onesie that said 'Merry Christmas' on it. She put her in a green and red tutu to match the onesie.

"There you go. Don't you look beautiful." Emma cooed at her mom. "Yeah! I'm going to feed you then we are going to go to a Christmas party at my mom's house." Meredith fed Emma then Meredith, Emma, and Derek went to Meredith's house.

When they got there they pulled up to Ellis's huge house. They got out and Meredith had Emma in a large winter coat. She held her close to her chest while Derek knocked on the door. Ellis and Thatcher opened the door and smiled when they saw Meredith. "Hello Meredith. I'm glad you came." Thatcher gave Meredith a hug and so did Ellis. They hugged Derek and pulled them inside.

"Well, this is a lovely party mom." Ellis smiled and shrugged "Well, I'm glad that you brought Emma. She is my only granddaughter." Meredith took off Emma's coat and put it in her diaper bag. Derek kissed Meredith "You look great." Meredith smiled and kissed him back. "May I hold her?" Meredith bit her lip and kissed Emma's forehead. "Here you go mom." She handed Ellis Emma and watched her hold her.

"Hi Emma. I'm your other grandmother, Ellis. I love you and most of your family are surgeons. You will probably be a surgeon to little one." Ellis rocked her back and forth until she handed her to Derek. Meredith and Derek had to leave around seven to get back to his mothers. Meredith and Derek opened the door and walked into his mother's house.

"Mer look." Meredith looked up from under the doorway. "Mistletoe." She laughed and kissed him as Derek's mom took Emma out of her hands. "You guys just made it before everyone got here." Meredith smiled and sat down with Derek's sisters. Since they were older, most of them were already married. Kathleen had 2 kids and Elizabeth had three. When they all got to Carolyn's house, they opened presents.

Meredith held Emma and sat with Derek on the floor. When they all opened their presents Carolyn handed Meredith and Derek and envelope. Derek opened it and his mouth opened. "Mom are you serious?" Meredith looked at it and smiled. "Derek, you and Meredith need a place of your own. I got you a house down the street with five bedrooms and three bathrooms."

Meredith looked at Emma and smiled "Here that baby, we're going to move!" Emma played with her mom's hair when they all talked about the house. Meredith was happy with her life. She had a beautiful baby girl, a wonderful husband, and now a lovely home. She was good with her mother and family.

Things started winding down and people started leaving. Meredith saw Emma yawn and took her upstairs. She put Emma in a footie pajama and let her sleep. She walked back downstairs and sat on Derek. "Is she sleeping?" She ran her fingers in his hair and kissed him "Yes. She's sleeping. I fed her and she went right to bed." Derek kissed her "Good."

Meredith and Derek went upstairs and fell asleep when everyone left. They woke up at six to their neices and nephews screaming about Santa. Meredith got up with Emma and walked downstairs. "Hi everyone." Derek's sisters smiled and waved her to the living room "Meredith! Hey sweetie, how's Emma?" She kissed Emma lightly "She's doing good." Meredith sat down on the couch with Emma and tickled her.

She gave Meredith a sweet, little smile. "Did you see that!?" Everyone looked at Meredith. "What?" Carolyn stood by the living room enterance. "Emma, she smiled at me!" Kathleen smiled at Meredith "I remember when Kailey and Timothy smiled at me for the first time." Meredith looked at Emma who was cooeing at her.

Derek came back downstairs with Meredith and Derek's luggage. "I packed our stuff Mer." He had Emma's diaper bag in his hand. "Meredith looked at the whole family "Good bye guys." They gave Meredith and Derek a hug and a kiss. They kissed Emma good bye and Mer and Derek left the house.

They got into Derek's car and pulled into their new driveway. Meredith unbuckled Emma from her car seat and took her out of the car. "Here's your new home baby!" When they walked in the house was already furnished. They went upstairs and saw the nursery. It was painted a light purple with Emma's name painted on the wall above her crib. There were some new outfits in her closet, probably from Carolyn.

"Derek this is amazing! I love our bedroom and how there is a door from our room to the nursery." Derek kissed Meredith "Isn't it beautiful? Our family really went all out on this house." Meredith heard Emma coo so she made kissy faces at her. Derek stroked Emma's hair with his hand. "She really is beautiful." Meredith smiled "She really is!"


End file.
